


当阴影消逝

by WqhKirstin



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom, 德拉科 - Fandom, 德拉科 马尔福 - Fandom
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, 德拉科 - Freeform, 德拉科 马尔福 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WqhKirstin/pseuds/WqhKirstin





	当阴影消逝

1996的告别

  
五年前的那晚之前，死亡，对你来说不过是一个抽象又遥远的单词，但在任何一本字典中都可以找到它，而你翻过许多书却因为年级太小而始终不得其意。它是那样神秘又今人敬畏。

你问过大人，死亡，是什么意思？但那时父母只是摸摸你的头，告诉你长大以后就会懂了。而长大后的人总是更爱享乐，灯红酒绿和欢声笑语，谁又有精力和兴趣去思考呢？

可邓不利多的死太过真切。你已经记不起当时的感觉 ，却永远记得他就坠落在我面前样子。伟大的白巫师此时不再光鲜，他像一个破败的布偶，一只没了生气的大鸟，碎在霍格沃茨的土地上。无助，荒诞，更是凄凉。我似乎是在一夜之间知道了什么是死亡。

那一晚极其混乱。食死徒的狞笑，学生们的尖叫，还有救世主波特的哭喊，伴随着各种咒语和爆破声，远处隐约传来了狼人的嚎叫。这一切那么不真实，像极了一场噩梦。你以为等太阳再次照耀这所已经存在了千年的城堡，噩梦就会醒来，这一切就会恢复原状，那位老巫师早上还是会出现在学校的礼堂。虽然我并不怎么喜欢他，可他的存在总归是让人安心的。

现在这是怎么了?曾经生活的地方现在居然像地狱一样。明明昨天大家还都兴奋的在礼堂计划着假期要去哪度假，讨论着最新的扫帚和魁地奇明星，调侃着自己的朋友又被哪个喜欢的女孩甩了。

朋友们微笑的脸和德拉科温暖的怀抱此时在脑中格外真切，我真的忍不住想露出一个微笑。

一个格兰芬多的低年级学生从我旁边跑了过去狠狠撞了我一下，他踉跄了几步没有道歉就匆忙跑掉了，你这才猛地回过神来。

对了，食死徒们攻了进来，邓布利多死了，德拉科现在不知所踪...

你必须赶紧找到德拉科和他一起逃到安全的地方，最起码不是在这该死的走廊里瞎晃！

你昏昏沉沉的走在去院子的路上，努力想要打起精神，却怎么也做不到。你漫无目的地走着，直到两个食死徒装扮的人找到了我。

你认出了面前这两个惊慌失措，甚至说话都有些语无伦次的人是我的父母，你从没见到他们如此失态的样子，一贯坚持的高傲优雅在这时的他们身上找不到半点痕迹。

他们给你和自己施了幻身咒，带你回到宿舍里收拾行李。你很想问他们为什么，究竟发生了什么事，可听到他们因为慌张而颤抖的声音叫着你的名字，你到嘴边的疑惑又咽了回去，只是听他们的话默默照做了。

从父母交谈的只言片语中知道了他们是要送你远离英国这个是非之地，他们真正认识到了黑魔王的可怕，不想你也变成黑魔王的仆人。

照魔法界现在的局势再联想到邓布利多的死，你有一种预感，自己再也不会回到霍格沃茨了，再也见不到父母和德拉科了。

这种预感非常强烈，你的预感也一向很准。可，德拉科怎么办?你不能更不想抛弃他独自逃亡。如果你离开了，你会在无边的内疚和悔恨中煎熬一生。你的鼻子一酸，不自觉的红了眼圈。

你咬了咬嘴唇抬手用袖子抹掉眼泪，校袍黑色的衣袖上洇湿一片。在父母不安的催促下你还是坚持把所有来自德拉科的礼物，同家人和他的合影，还有一些对你来说无比珍贵的东西全部施了缩小咒放到了一个盒子里，装进了行李。

你们避开人流走到一片混乱的院子里，天比以往还要黑，夜空没有一颗星星，上弦月被乌云遮住了大半。食死徒在校园里肆意作恶，霍格沃茨现在是如此陌生。巫师界最安全的地方，现在只觉得像是个笑话。

尽管天色昏暗，但你还是认出了那个铂金色的脑袋。

那是几日不见踪影的德拉科！他就站在那，离我不超过十英米，一身黑色西装，背影不似平时那么挺拔，平时很爱惜的头发此时乱糟糟的，魔杖被他紧紧抓在手里，我看到他的手在颤抖。

你不顾父母的警告解除了幻身咒，跑到他身边从背后抱住了他，他像是受了惊的猫几乎是跳起来离开我的怀抱，用魔咒指着我的喉咙，似乎只要你动一下他就会毫不犹豫给我一个恶咒。他狼狈极了，本就没什么血色的脸，现在可是苍白的吓人，完全没有了往日马尔福的骄傲。

你从来没有见到过他如此疲累落魄的样子。你的心像被一只手狠狠的攥住，痛到几乎不能呼吸。刚刚才干涸的眼泪此时终于忍不住汹涌而出。

德拉科看到你安然无恙像是松了一大口气，脸上的紧张和不安也少了几分。露出了你最熟悉的温柔。

他猛地抱住你，双手因为用力过度有些微微发抖，感觉像是要把我揉进他生命里。

你靠在他坚实的胸膛上听着他的心跳，感受着他此刻的脆弱，无助，不用任何言语的

表达，你就能知道他刚刚一定经历了极为可怕的事情。你更加用力地回抱住他，直到感应到手臂隐隐有些酸痛。

你张了张嘴想说些什么来安慰他，而现在我却什么也说不出口。

和他相见的短暂喜悦让我忘记我应该和他道别了。可你真的没有勇气告诉德拉科你要离开了，从今往后他将独自渡过一个又一个的难眠之夜，你再也不能同他一起分享痛苦和喜悦。甚至有可能自此之后再也不会相见。

你轻轻用力推开德拉科，抬起头凝视着他的脸，用目光描绘着他的轮廓，想把他的模样刻进我的灵魂。

就像是有人按下了暂停键时间在此刻静止了，整个世界只剩下了你和他。时间如果可以永远停留在这一刻那该多好，你就不用留他一人面对动荡不安的魔法界未知的将来。 

但人终究还是要面对现实，不远处的父母焦急的催促着你动作快些。德拉科瞳孔微微有些放大，望向你的眼神里多了一点疑惑和紧张。你当然知道他在怕什么。

你低下头不敢面对德拉科，长发垂下来挡住了脸。你害怕一抬头看到那双灰蓝色的大睛里充斥着失望，错谔的神情。

你曾在黑魔王归来的时候对德拉科许诺不管今后处境有多么黑暗，都不会留下他一人独自承受，但一切都将在今晚消逝而去。曾经的诺言在这个荒唐的夜晚显得有些可笑。一行温热从你的脸颊上划过，摔落在地上。

你握住德拉科的手，他的手冰冷又潮湿，腕上还戴着不久前他生日时你送他的手表，那是一对，你也有一只，现在正躺在我的行李里，准备同你一起离开英国。

不管怎么样，分别的时刻总会到来的。你松开紧握着他的手，最后一次拥 抱 他，最后一次感受他有力的心跳和我的心跳节奏逐渐一致。你伏在德拉科的颈 窝边，眼泪打湿了他的外套，你抬起头靠近他的耳畔，在父母已经有些不耐烦的催促声下哽咽着同他作出了最后的告别。

"我要走了，离开霍格沃茨和英国。我也不知道会去哪里，但应该很安全，别担心我。照顾好自己。对不起… "

话还没说完，你却已经哭得浑身发抖什么也说不出了。德拉科一边轻拍你的后背，一边用力抱紧了我，生怕一松开你就会立刻消失不见。你对德拉科的愧疚一瞬间溢满了胸口，像是溺水一样，无论怎么挣扎都不可能脱离这可怕的深渊，反而会越陷越深，也许你会就此困苦一生。

他似乎在刚才见到换了麻瓜衣服的你时就已经猜到了你和他故事的结局，不过你和德拉科的故事的结局，和小时候我们一起读的那些公主王子幸福生活在一起的童话故事的结局相比实在是太令人之遗憾和唏嘘了。

德拉科沉默了一下，努力压制着内心的痛苦迫使颤抖的声音听起来平静一点。

"别……" 

"…………嗯，再见。好好活下去。 我爱你，永远。"

我挪动身体，错开德拉科的眼神，贴上了他有点干涩的唇 /瓣。所有未尽的话语全部淹没在了这个缠/ 绵又满是情/ 意的吻里，微凉的舌/ 划入口中，温柔地缠，绕着舌尖，贪婪的探索着每个角落。感官突然的敏感，你用力地嗅着属于德拉科的气息，想永久的铭记这一刻。

情况逐渐危急，别的食死徒已经开始注意到了这边。你的父母终于等不下去了，有些粗暴的吼了你几句，让我不要再拖延时间。过往秉持的优雅风度与纯血骄傲在独生女今后命运的衬托下是那样不值一提。

你知道再也拖不下去了，最终的分别还是来了。

你在不舍中结束了这终末一吻。挣脱开德拉科的怀抱，向后退了几步，从校袍里抽出魔杖给自己施了个幻身咒。你挽起母亲的手，回头最后再看向德拉科一次。月亮已被乌云完全掩盖住，罪恶彻底隐藏在了黑暗的保护中。

那时阴影几近淹没他的光亮，翼望明天太阳照常升起时可以多分一缕阳光给他。梅林啊，请让他慢一点，再慢一点地步入绝望阴冷的黑暗。


End file.
